Firsts
by VL24
Summary: A series of firsts for Clarisse & Joseph
1. Dance

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot.**_

 **FIRSTS**

 **Dance**

'Thank you Joseph.' she said as she removed her glasses, curling the expensive neck chain around them and placing them on the table. She froze as she sensed his tentative steps towards her and felt her heart jump as he reached across, turning the music back on. 'You've been wearing black too long.' he said. Her sparkling eyes met his following his perceptive statement and a soft smile graced her lips. He offered his hand and she knew there was little point in resisting, that she did not even want to resist as she took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her towards the centre of the room.

His fingers were gently holding hers, his other hand resting on her back as they moved slowly back and forth. This was by no means their first dance together, but it was their first since the loss of her husband the year before and her beloved Philippe six months earlier.

Joseph gently spun her out and she gracefully returned, curling into his embrace, closer to him than she felt was wise, but as both pairs of hands were gently pressed together, Joseph's arm wrapped around her and their bodies closely entwined, she felt safe and secure; a feeling only he could elicit.

Their hips swayed, the gentle caress of their fingers uniting them as they gazed into each other's eyes, both smiling contentedly as they almost floated around the room. Clarisse had long since sensed her Head of Security's deep affection for her and had secretly been harbouring her own deep feelings; feelings so intense that they terrified her to her very core and she knew it was best to do as she had always done: bury her emotions deeply beneath that shell of perfection and duty.

As the music came to an end they stalled in their movements and Joseph immediately saw her fear shadow her beautiful crystalline eyes. No matter how much he desired it though, he could not, not yet.

One arm still wrapped around her, he lifted her hand to his lips, gently pressing them to her soft skin, his eyes still focused on hers as he longed for her to see in them the true depth of his love for her. He slowly pulled back, finally easing his arm from around her slender waist, but Clarisse was not ready to let go, and continued to hold his hand as she closed the gap between them once more and reached up to lightly caress his cheek, hoping to convey in this most tentative of touches just how intense her own feelings were.


	2. Fight

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Fight**

Joseph paced outside the front doors of the consulate wondering where his Queen had gone. Though security did not need to be as tight in a foreign land as in their own fair country, enough of the press knew of her and the Princess to require some protection, but she had left with her granddaughter hours ago, unaccompanied.

He heard a car horn and watched with fear as the gates opened and a police car entered, slowly moving towards him. His heart lightened and he let out a relieved breath as he saw both his Queen and his Princess in the back seat, smiling happily and clearly unharmed.

An officer helped the women out of the car, profusely thanking the Queen before taking his leave. The silence was penetrable but for the sound of the departing car along the gravelled drive. Mia was filled with fear as she saw the anger shadowing Joseph's eyes, but either Clarisse did not notice or she was refusing to acknowledge his anger. Longing to escape, Mia told her grandmother she would call her mother to collect her before hurrying past Joseph into the building.

Joseph's eyes were still fixed upon Clarisse and she met his gaze unabashed. He was impressed; his men and many others had faltered under his angry gaze, but she met it full on, her eyes sparkling and her mouth still curved into a smile. He was a dangerous man, but Clarisse knew that his anger was not rooted in malice, but fear from his deep affection for her. 'We should talk.' he said. Clarisse nodded. 'Maybe a walk around the garden.' she suggested.

They had argued before; on many occasions, some disagreements becoming quite heated; voices raised, passion to the surface as they both shook with rage. However, Joseph's fear for her wellbeing over the past year had stopped him from voicing many an opinion as he pandered to her every whim, determined to make life a little bit easier for her throughout such dark personal times. Today though, she had gone too far, putting her life at risk, a life so precious to not only Genovia, but to his own heart and soul. He could not let this pass without making her see the gravity of her actions.

The garden was abandoned as they walked slowly down one of the many paths. 'You should have told me where you were going, let me accompany you.' Joseph said.  
'There was no need.' Clarisse responded calmly.  
'With all due respect Your Majesty, there was every need. Anything could have happened to you, to the Princess. And what in God's name happened to require a police escort?'  
'Mia's mustang lost power as we were coming up the hill and the emergency break broke-'  
'What?' Joseph asked, angrily, his voice raising.  
'We crashed into one of those public trolley buses.' Clarisse continued calmly. Joseph took her arm, stopping her and causing her to turn to him. 'You could have been hurt.' he said, his anger now fully returned. 'Short of a churning stomach from an earlier corn dog I was at no risk of harm.' Clarisse reasoned. 'You were in an accident and you're acting as if you're returning from afternoon tea at The Ritz.'  
'Joseph you're overreacting. I am perfectly fine.'  
'Through sheer luck!' he shouted.  
'Please lower your voice.' she said, looking around to make sure they were still alone.  
'Did it even occur to you the danger you were in?' he growled.  
'That's enough...' Clarisse said firmly. '...I needed some time alone with my granddaughter and I am delighted that I took today to be with her. You have no right to lecture me. I am your Queen.' she said firmly. 'You're more than my Queen.' he said quickly, but as he saw the fear return to her eyes at his declaration he took a deep breath before continuing. 'I apologise Your Majesty. I was anxious for you and the Princess and I should not have spoken to you that way. Forgive me.'  
Clarisse placed her palm gently to his cheek again. 'There is nothing to forgive my dear Joseph. Never apologise for caring.' she said kindly. Joseph was completely softened beneath her beautiful gaze, but as his hand reached to hold hers against his cheek he heard Charlotte's enquiry of the Queen's whereabouts in his ear piece. He stepped back. 'The Eagle is with me.' Joseph said into the mic, and Clarisse stepped back, putting distance between them before he escorted her back into the consulate.


	3. Doubts

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Doubts**

Clarisse was quiet after seeing her granddaughter. Mia had said she was not made for the Royal Lifestyle, but what hurt Clarisse more than the fear for her country's future was her granddaughter's fear of further disappointing her.

From the back seat of the limo she looked up and could sense Joseph's eyes behind his shades, flitting back and forth between the road and watching her in the rear view mirror. 'Joseph?' she asked, tentatively.  
'Your Majesty?'  
'Not the consulate, not yet.'  
'Your Majesty?' he enquired, his brow furrowed and his hidden eyes shadowed with concern.  
'Take me somewhere.' she said simply.  
'Very well.' he answered.  
He drove up into the hills, parking up so that they were overlooking the city. As he turned off the engine he glanced at her again in the rear view mirror to see her eyes closing as she took a deep breath. He removed his shades, seeing in that moment her allowing her guard to drop as he enjoyed watching her reflection for a few more minutes before her eyes opened and she met his gaze. 'I need some time.' she said; and he nodded his understanding.

Within moments he had opened her door and helped her out of the car. He attempted to place his usual protective hand on her back, but was confused momentarily as she moved away from him, only to smile up at him warmly as she linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead her to a nearby bench where they could sit and look over the city together. 'So?' Joseph risked his simple one-worded question.  
'So the ball is in my granddaughter's court so to speak.' Clarisse answered. 'And you were right...' she continued. '...I was too hard on her. She wasn't born into this life and I attempted to force it on her. It was selfish. I've failed my country, I've failed Rupert, but worst of all, I've failed Philippe.' she said; barely containing the tears swimming in her eyes. Joseph took her hand within both of his, kissing it gently and forcing her watery gaze up to meet his perceptive eyes filled with warmth and love. 'You have never failed at anything. You are the most selfless woman I have ever met and what's more; you have not failed Philippe.'  
'But Mia-'  
'Loves you, which is all Philippe ever wanted.'  
'And Genovia?'  
'Trust your granddaughter. She has her father's loyalty and her grandmother's spirit.'  
Her smile of appreciation at his compliment quickly faltered as she lost herself in thought for a few moments before voicing more of her deep fears. 'I was promised to Rupert from birth, raised to be Royalty. I've never had to imagine a life not centred around the Royal Court. It's terrifying.' she said. She again met his gaze with a forced smile as she prepared to ask another question; the answer of which she feared the most; although she knew she could not let it show. 'And you Joseph?' she enquired.  
'Me Your Majesty?'  
'You've pledged yourself to the crown. You're the best in the business. The Von Trokens will surely wish to keep you.' she said; her heart shattering at the thought of this possible separation. Joseph was more than he appeared to the world; he was her strength. She needed him and could not bear the thought of losing him. 'That pledge is somewhat outdated Your Majesty...by several decades in fact.' he said, confusing his monarch as her brow furrowed in its silent question for further explanation. 'Do you remember our first meeting?' Joseph asked.


	4. Meeting

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Meeting**

As she was led into her betrothed's office, sixteen year old Clarisse Marie Gerard hid her racing heart, shaking limbs and deep fears beneath her professional shell; just as her mother had always taught her. 'My dear.' Rupert said; immediately approaching her and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. Rupert was a handsome man, the desire of many Genovian females, single or otherwise. However, at eight years her senior, Clarisse was keenly aware of his superior knowledge and experience of the world. She had not immediately noticed the other man, but as Rupert stepped back she saw one of the many security guards standing on ceremony, his hands clasped behind his back.  
As Rupert led her forwards, she studied the man's appearance. He was maybe six inches taller than her with black hair, possibly a few years older than her but clearly still in his teens, blue eyes and...was that a small hoop in his ear? Clarisse had never seen men with piercings amongst the social circles she had been forced to move in, but rather than be disgusted as she knew her mother surely would be, she was intrigued and fascinated. 'My dear, this is Joseph, he is to be your personal bodyguard. Joseph, may I present my bride, Clarisse.' Rupert said; and Clarisse offered her hand to Joseph who quickly kissed the back of it before releasing it. 'Pleased to meet you, Joseph.' she said kindly.  
'The pleasure is mine.' Joseph replied with a slight smile.  
Rupert quickly regained Clarisse's attentions. 'My dear, I have a few things to do. Why don't you take a turn around the gardens with Joseph, get to know each other better? After all, you will be spending a lot of time together.' he suggested. Clarisse nodded her assent and allowed Rupert to kiss her cheek again before leaving the room with Joseph two steps behind her.

As he followed behind her, Joseph had many thoughts flitting through his mind. He knew he had been specially hired to watch over the new Princess, but he had expected a woman. This was not a woman walking in front of him, she was a girl. She was dignified; she portrayed grace, poise and confidence, but he knew that beneath all of that she must be terrified. As they stepped out into the sunshine he could not prevent the desperate need to protect from surfacing. He knew it was his job, but there was something about this girl that made him vow to protect her forever.


	5. Hope

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Hope**

Oranges, reds, yellows and purples streaked across the San Franciscan sky as Joseph finished his story. 'And so you see, from that moment on my oath of protection was not for the crown, but for the young girl who would one day bear the weight of the crown.' he said.  
'And if I were to no longer bear that weight?' Clarisse asked.  
'Should you lose your crown - which I highly doubt - I will accompany you on your next adventure, wherever that may lead you.'  
'Oh Joseph, I could never ask you to give up your life for me.'  
'And therein lies your solution; you are not asking.'  
'Everything you've worked for-'  
'Is sitting beside me enjoying this beautiful San Franciscan sunset.' he said, laying his hand over hers. Silence continued for a few more moments before: 'Besides, the Baroness Von Troken is not nearly as lovely to watch.' Joseph joked, causing Clarisse to chuckle lightly. 'Oh Joseph, you really are too good to me.' she said.  
'Not possible.' he said seriously.  
'We should probably head back before they send out a search party.' Clarisse suggested and Joseph stood, offering his hand and leading her back to the limo.


	6. Kiss

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Kiss**

Joseph and Clarisse exited the ballroom, allowing the younger generation to continue the party without them. Joseph waved off his staff as Clarisse finally felt relaxation overcome her. Her country was safe, Mia had accepted her role of Princess and heir. Clarisse felt Joseph take her hand and turned her smiling gaze to him as he kissed the back of her gloved hand before pulling her arm through his.

Clarisse grasped her skirts with her other hand as they climbed the stairs to her suite. Upon reaching the door, Joseph released her arm. 'I'm too relieved to sleep. Would you have a drink with me?' Clarisse asked him, trying to ignore her inexplicably racing heart. 'It would be my honour.' he answered with a dip of his head.

As he closed the door of her suite he saw Clarisse removing her gloves before approaching the mahogany bar and pouring two glasses of champagne. She returned to Joseph and handed him a glass. 'Your Majesty, you know-' he started.  
'You don't drink on duty...' she interrupted. '...but I ask that you join me in a celebratory drink...And it's Clarisse.' she said; missing his smile as she turned and headed through the French doors leading on to her balcony, him following quietly behind her and coming to stand beside her as they looked at the beautifully illuminated garden below them. 'I have not felt this calm in...I don't even remember.' Clarisse said; chuckling lightly.  
'You've had a tough time, but tonight we focus on the future.' he said; and they clinked their glasses, sipping the liquid gold as they continued to look at the garden. 'It's so beautiful.' Clarisse said; her smile lighting up her eyes, secreting that captivating sparkle within them. ' _You're_ beautiful.' Joseph said quietly, causing her to turn to him.

Many men had admired her beauty over the years; openly voicing their approval, but no one had ever looked at her the way Joseph was. Where gazes of dignitaries and noblemen usually held lust, desire and self-assuredness when gazing upon her, Joseph's eyes held so much more. She could see his admiration, desire, his need to protect, his affection for her, but there was also something more in his gaze that she had only ever seen when her safety had been compromised. In this private moment as she looked upon this strong man; a man that had left many men shaking to their core, she saw his fear.

She took his glass and placed it on the nearby bistro table with her own. He had brought Mia here in time tonight, he had helped secure not only her country's future, but her own. He had saved Genovia from the selfish grasp of the Von Troken family. He had (as always) gone above and beyond for her. She had been married to a King; had noblemen the world over admire and long to impress her, but this man in front of her with no fancy titles, no blue blood coursing through his veins, he had the power to captivate and entrance her like no other ever had. She cupped his cheek, her bare palm caressing his skin - another act that all of those noblemen had longed for, but would never feel; the touch of her soft skin on theirs. She closed the gap between them before reaching up and placing a tentative kiss to his lips. Joseph's hand came up to cover hers, keeping her palm pressed to his cheek whilst his other hand stroked up her cheek, his fingers curling behind her ear and sweeping through her silky golden hair before his warm hand came to rest at the nape of her neck. Their eyes remained fixed as they drank in each other's presence. Clarisse's eyes fluttered to a close as Joseph lowered his lips to hers for another slow, sweet kiss. It was everything she had always dreamed a first kiss should be; soft, sweet, explorative, sensual, unsure; and then as they melted into each other, her arms wrapping around his neck and his pulling her closer at the waist, there was passion and fire the likes of which she had only ever read about in romance novels. As she felt his love radiating through her she recalled a time only six months previously when he had rejected her advances; and lost in the power of this first kiss she was thankful for that rejection, pleased that they were enjoying this perfect first kiss in this perfect moment.


	7. Rejection

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Rejection**

The day of Philippe's funeral had been hell. Joseph had watched his Queen battle her grief as she tried to maintain that preferred image of strength to her country, but he could see she was suffering; and as soon as propriety allowed she would permit her grief to crash upon her. He had seen how close she had come to breaking as she attended the private burial of her youngest son, but still she kept it all bottled up, bubbling below the surface like hot molten lava until it forcefully pushed through, erupting from her; and he was determined to be there and allow her to bathe him in the burning emission of her grief.

He had kept a perfect vigil since having to break the news of her son's death, only briefly leaving her whilst she slept to ensure her continued safety. His second in command - Shades - had been indispensable whilst he had been caring for the distraught monarch.

Upon their return to the palace he helped her out of the car, but as they entered the eerily silent building (the staff having removed themselves from the path to her suite in an act of deepest respect), her steps faltered and her strength left her. Joseph caught her before she fell and hoisted her into his arms. 'I'm here.' he said quietly, holding her close to his chest, protecting her with his strength and love as he carried her to her suite.

He kicked the suite door to a close, walking the short path along her little hall and turning left into her bedroom. In the dim light streaming in from her hall, he was grateful to see her ladies maids and turned down her bed; obviously expecting her exhaustion. He gently lowered her on to the bed and pulled the covers up around her. As his hands smoothed the covers around her shoulders, she quickly grasped his wrist. 'Don't leave.' she said quietly; and Joseph's heart shattered at hearing such vulnerability. He could almost see the scared sixteen year old girl he had vowed to protect all those years ago looking up at him; eyes clouded with grief and fear and sparkling with tears. He bent forward and lightly kissed her head. 'I will never leave you.' he vowed as he pulled back and sat softly beside her on the vast bed. He swept strands of her blonde fringe to the side as he looked upon his wounded angel. He would give anything to take away her pain, but he knew he couldn't. He knew she had little time to wallow in her grief; a natural process so many took for granted was being limited by time imposed by her country. Clarisse was not Royal by blood; her throne was threatened, but for today she had given enough of herself to her country. Joseph knew her very sanity depended on this short time to be alone; simply a mother grieving for her child. 'Rest now, Clarisse.' he said kindly and watched her eyes flutter to a close as he continued to hold her hand.

 _They were travelling through a violent storm, Joseph driving carefully and glancing every few moments at the back seat of the limo where Clarisse and Philippe sat talking. His heart soared at the sound of Clarisse's laughter; a rare but beautiful melody Philippe always managed to elicit._

 _There was a flash of bright light; forked lightning lit up the road in front and Joseph swerved to avoid the falling tree. He could hear Clarisse's scream and Philippe's curse, but just as it seemed they had avoided danger another car smashed into them._

 _The lightning continued to strike, illuminating the horrific scene as Joseph climbed through to the back of the limo. He felt pain, but he was immune to it; all that mattered was reaching Clarisse._

 _Clarisse felt warm hands on her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open to see Joseph's worried expression swim before coming into focus. 'Thank God.' he breathed.  
'What happened?' she asked, groggily.  
'Don't think about that now.' Joseph said, struggling to contain his tears.  
'Joseph, are you hurt?' she asked with a frown of concern.  
'No my darling.' he kissed her hands as she allowed his slip of the tongue to penetrate her mind.  
'Joseph-' she started, but he interrupted; placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.  
'Oh my darling, beautiful Clarisse.'  
'My dear Joseph. My lo-' she stopped and horror filled her eyes. 'Philippe!' she said, harshly. _

_Joseph looked around for the Prince and saw his legs trailing towards the open door of the limo, his arms hanging out of the vehicle and being soaked by the incessant rain. As he crawled towards him, his fear resurfacing, Joseph guessed Philippe had tried to escape the vehicle before losing consciousness._

 _He reached across the Prince's body, but there were no signs of life, no thrumming of a pulse against the fingers upon his neck. He pulled the Prince back into the limo and lay him gently on the floor as Clarisse attempted, but failed, to reach him. Joseph saw her leg pinned by the broken bar and moved towards her, taking her hands in his as he looked up at her from his crouched position beneath her. 'He's gone my love.' he said quietly.  
'No...no, he can't be.'  
'Sweetheart-'  
'No! Philippe!' she shouted in horror, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
'Love-'  
'STOP IT!' she screamed. 'HE'S NOT DEAD...my boy...my baby...Philippe...no... my son...'  
Joseph pulled her into his arms as the horrifying truth crashed upon her, but then he groaned in pain and pulled back. Clarisse saw a dark patch staining his black shirt as it pooled around a shard of glass protruding from his chest. 'Clarisse...' he struggled. '...my darling...I...I...love...you.' he managed before collapsing beside the Prince; and Clarisse saw the light of life leave him, leaving her alone in this world of pain and darkness._

Joseph rushed from her living room back across the hall to her bedroom as he heard her calling his name in heart-breaking desperation. She was violently tossing and turning in her bed and he sat beside her, desperately shaking her, calling her name to awaken her from her torture.

Clarisse jumped awake, her breathing short and shallow as she looked around and Joseph lightly grasped her arms. 'It's okay. It was just a dream.' he soothed.  
'No. It wasn't a dream. It was real.' she sobbed; and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closely to his chest, feeling her hot tears of grief soaking his shirt. 'Oh Joseph...what am I going to do?...I can't do this...I can't survive on my own.' she sobbed. He pulled her back to look up at him and gently swept her tears away with his thumbs, fixing her with a hard look. 'You are the strongest woman I have ever had the privilege to know, Clarisse...and you are not alone.' he promised. Her watery gaze held his for seconds before she quickly moved forwards, only managing to briefly touch her lips to his before he pulled away. 'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'We can't do this.' he said simply, ignoring his shattering heart as he refused its desires in order to protect her honour. 'Don't you want me?' she asked sadly.  
'It's not that.'  
'Then take me. I'm offering myself to you.' she said as she placed a hand to the buttons of her black shirt. Joseph placed his hand upon hers, stilling her movements. 'Clarisse, don't.' he said, but he saw her guard quickly being raised as she pulled the bed covers tightly around her. 'Go.' she said harshly.  
'I can't leave you like this.'  
'I order you to leave me alone.' Her voice was stern and he knew there was little point in arguing.  
'As you wish, Your Majesty.' he said as he stood and turned to leave, but he stopped; he could not leave like this. He turned back and saw her avoiding his gaze. 'Clarisse, if I had taken you here tonight it would've destroyed you, destroyed us. You are worth more than a grief-induced tryst and I shall not take advantage of your pain. I care for you too much to dishonour you in such a terrible and treacherous manor.' He turned and headed towards the door, but heard her words before he left the room. 'Thank you, dear Joseph.' she said quietly.


	8. Date

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Date**

Security was tight at the Genovian airport of the capital city. Men in black formed a solute between the black limo, along the red carpet to meet the lowered steps of the Royal aircraft. The field was clear of the public; Clarisse was determined that the Princess meet her people in a proper fashion, not following a Trans-Atlantic flight.

Charlotte - followed by Joseph - descended the steps and waited at the bottom. Mia was the first to exit the aircraft, and made her way to the bottom of the stairs to Charlotte who accompanied her to the waiting limo. Joseph's eyes fixed on the top of the steps as he saw her regal form appear. He could not help but smile as she slowly made her way down towards him in all her usual elegance; she was stunningly beautiful even after a long-haul flight. He offered his arm as she reached him and escorted her towards the limo.

Following a long day of touring the palace with Charlotte, Mia was accompanied by her grandmother to the suite that would one day become her home. Mia was so awestruck by everything that Clarisse could not suppress her smile at her granddaughter's excitement. She was taken aback as Mia threw her arms around her in a hug. Mia's affectionate nature and need to express her feelings was refreshing to Clarisse, who had been brought up in a world where such actions were considered indecent. Mia pulled back. 'Thank you so much Grandma.' she said with the widest of grins.  
'You're quite welcome my dear.' Clarisse answered; attempting to keep her emotions in check.  
'I love you so much.' Mia said as she hugged her again and Fat Louie ran towards the comfortable bed.  
'Goodnight my dear.' Clarisse said as Mia rushed to follow her cat.

After a long day, Clarisse knew she should get some rest, but her mind was too active. So, she decided a walk around her gardens was in order to relax her. She knew she would not be alone for long and had barely made it out of the palace doors before she sensed him joining her. 'Joseph...' she said before turning to him. '...will you join me for a walk?' she asked.  
'It would be an honour Your Majesty.' Joseph answered with a dip of his head.  
'Joseph!' she warned.  
'Clarisse.' he said with a smile; and she chuckled lightly as he stepped towards her and they began to walk side-by-side in contended silence.

They walked the familiar illuminated path toward the gazebo; a place that had become their favourite to share, surrounded by thousands of roses. Joseph stepped up first before turning and offering his hand; and Clarisse smiled as she took his hand, stepping up towards him. Joseph led her to the bench and they sat together in silence, but refused to relinquish each other's hands. For now they were alone again in their own little perfect world.

Joseph had been mentally preparing for this during the long flight back and had no idea how Clarisse would react now that she was back on home soil. 'It's so good to be home.' Clarisse said; breaking the silence.  
'Yes, but there's no denying we had an eventful trip.'  
'Indeed.' Clarisse said with a chuckle. Joseph loved hearing her melodious laugh, but his nerves were fraught. Why was it that he would gladly stand in front of a madman without a second's hesitation, but just asking this question was tearing his nerves to shreds? There had been little time to discuss their relationship following the night of the ball, but he had not been able to think about anything; and little did he know, but Clarisse's mind had been equally active with thoughts of that night. He pulled her hand up to his lips, gently kissing her as she looked up at him with that perfect smile. 'Clarisse, I have something I have been wanting to ask you...' he started. Clarisse nodded her encouragement for him to continue. '...We've been friends for quite some time and now that Mia is here and the throne looks secure, there is something I would like to ask you.' he continued.  
'Joseph, your hand is trembling.' Clarisse said with concern. He smiled reassuringly and took a deep breath. 'My dear Clarisse, I request the honour of your company for an evening.' he said.  
'Oh Joseph, I...I have never...' she was struggling to be coherent, and Joseph stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. 'There is no pressure. I would just like to spend some time with you, just us, no titles, just us enjoying each other's company.' he said.  
Clarisse could not help but smile at this sweet proposal. Although she had been briefly courted by Rupert prior to their marriage, she had already been promised to him. This was different though; Joseph was unsure, nervous and tender; and as all focus was now on the Princess, the future of her country secure at last thanks to this amazing man beside her, she felt it was time to surrender to her desires even if it could only ever be their secret. She cupped one cheek and placed a soft kiss to the other before pulling back. 'I would be delighted to spend some time together.' she said.

 **G**

It was nearly a fortnight before their special night arrived, but with the arrival of Helen, Patrick, Lily and Michael, they were sure to be guaranteed a little more privacy than usual.

Joseph waited in the gazebo, his hands behind his back. He turned as he heard the click of her heels and saw her slowly approaching in a coral suit; the hem of her skirt and jacket both skimming just below her knees and a scarf hanging around her shoulders.

Joseph descended the few steps as she reached him and whipped his hand from behind his back, revealing a single red rose. Clarisse took the flower and placed it to her nose, her eyes closing as she inhaled the intoxicating scent.

Joseph offered his arm and Clarisse smiled brilliantly as they made their way across the garden. 'Where are you taking me?' she asked.  
'It's a surprise.'  
'And everyone-'  
'Has been forbidden from disturbing us upon pain of death.' he said seriously, eliciting another laugh.

They soon reached the edge of the stables where a saddled horse was tied to one of the mounting posts. 'One horse?' Clarisse asked.  
'A surprise is pointless if I have to give you directions.' Joseph said before lifting Clarisse to sit upon the front of the saddle. Although an uncomfortable way to travel, Clarisse did not care as she sat side-saddle, tucking one leg behind the other before Joseph pulled himself up behind her, wrapping both his arms around her to take the reins.

During their ride, Clarisse pleaded with her heart to stop racing at his close proximity, his arms protectively around her as he steered the horse, his breath occasionally caressing her neck. They had spent many moments alone, yet this was their first official date as a courting couple and she was feeling sick with nerves. They rounded a tree and Joseph smiled at the gasp from Clarisse before jumping from the steed and tying it to the tree. He then held his arms out, helping Clarisse to lower herself to the ground before leading her along a candle lit path towards a picnic blanket covered in plump silk pillows; a picnic basket and champagne bucket at its centre.

Joseph poured the champagne as Clarisse lowered herself amongst the many pillows. 'You look beautiful.' he said as he handed her a glass; and they clinked their glasses, taking a sip, Clarisse looking around her. This was perfect; they were surrounded by trees, the lake in front of them shimmering under a bright full moon, stars twinkling in the inky black sky. 'Joseph, this is wonderful.' she said.  
'Only the best for My Queen.'  
'We promised no titles.'  
'Of course...but you, my love, will forever hold the place of Queen within my heart.' he said; causing her breath to hitch, but he allowed her time to acclimatise to his passionate and loving words whilst he prepared a snack of cheese and fruit for them.

Later on, Joseph tidied the picnic away and extinguished a few of the candles before re-joining Clarisse on the picnic blanket, sitting beside her and covering her hand with his own. 'Thank you Joseph.' Clarisse said, resting her head against his shoulder.  
'It was my pleasure.' he said and smiled as she let out her contended sigh.  
'I could stay like this forever.' she said.  
'Clarisse?' Joseph said softly and Clarisse turned her head, looking up into his eyes. He ran a thumb gently back and forth along her jaw. As her eyes fluttered to a close, Joseph dipped his head and captured her lips, pressing lightly, holding still to allow her to make the next move. Clarisse's heart was racing; she was excited and petrified all at the same time, but she was also awed by his gentleness; he was not forceful, not simply taking what he deemed he had the right to, but he was allowing her to decide how far to take this moment, he did not consider her an object or prize as many others had and she had never felt more powerful than in this moment as with a tilt of her head, she deepened the kiss.

Joseph allowed her to take the lead, enjoying the feeling of her lips caressing his as her hand reached up to rest as the nape of his neck, but all patience flew as she pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their heads tilted back and forth as they continued to kiss with abandonment. A few butterfly kisses and they were looking into each other's eyes once more, shadowed with desire and need. Joseph took Clarisse's hand and kissed her palm before his soft lips found the thrumming of the pulse at her wrist. He kept hold of her hand, placing her palm against his chest and his own racing heart, holding it in place as he gazed at her, silently begging her to feel what she had the power to do to him.

Clarisse could feel his heart racing as fast as her own; she had never felt that with anyone. She was fifty-five years old and this was the first time she had ever had feelings like this, been kissed like this and wanted to give all of herself over to another.

With their hands still pressed to his chest, Clarisse took his other hand and repeated his movement, kissing his fingertips and then his wrist. She swung her legs around as she captured his lips in another sensual kiss and his hand slid to her neck. Before Joseph knew a coherent thought, Clarisse was reclining against the blanket, her head coming to rest on the pillows, his lips still upon hers as she pulled him down with her.

Resting on one arm above her, kissing her with passion, Joseph's fingers ran gently down her neck; his touch as light as the kiss of butterfly wings, before skimming down her side and coming to rest at her waist as she bent her leg at the knee. Encouraged, his hand slide further down, caressing her hip and the top of her thigh, sliding down to her knee, but as his fingers curled beneath her knee, the silk of her stocking against his fingers seemed to wake him from this dream; and he pulled his hand away and his lips back from hers. 'Joseph?' she enquired with concern as he closed his eyes, trying to block out what he had done and what he wanted to do. The sound of her sweet voice saying his name caused him to look upon her once more; his angel lying beneath him under a full moon and blanket of stars, looking back at him with such trust. He smiled kindly, his hand stroking her cheek once more. 'We should stop now my love before all sensible thoughts evade me.' he said. Clarisse felt her heart sink, but her mind argued that he was right; they could not take this further. Joseph offered his hand to pull her back into the sitting position and she chuckled lightly as she straightened her tousled clothes.

Joseph placed his hand upon her cheek again and their eyes lovingly fixed once more. 'You are truly extraordinary.' he said; and smiled at her blush. Only his compliments made her blush like a school girl, because only his compliments were from the heart; not a mere weapon used against her to submit her to his will, but truth spoken from his great love, adoration and respect for her. Joseph stood and offered his hand. 'Come, my love. I have kept you out late enough.' he said, and Clarisse chuckled again as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

The ride back to the palace stables was uneventful. Joseph tied up the horse and promised Clarisse he would come back to settle the animal only once he had walked her home. So he escorted her through the palace; both pleased that the late hour meant most of the servants had retired for the night, and when he reached her door, she surprised him by pulling him inside, closing the door behind him. 'What-' he started, but she quietened him with another kiss.  
'No cameras in here.' she said as she pulled back. 'Thank you Joseph. I had a wonderful night.'  
'Me too.' he responded genuinely; and kissed the back of her hand. 'Sweet dreams My Queen.' he said before leaving the room.


	9. I Love You

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **I Love You**

Clarisse and Joseph had been secretly dating for four months; taking advantage of every minute of free time they had to simply be together. Joseph had managed to arrange a number of equally romantic dates as their first; and Charlotte even seemed to be aiding their budding romance by easing the Queen's workload.

It was nearly Christmas; and not even Charlotte could prevent the excessive workload that would befall Clarisse as she was expected to host and attend a number of events for the festive season.

Although each date had been special, their physical relationship had not progressed further than it had on their first night by the lake; and one night whilst they were sitting on the sofa in Clarisse's suite, enjoying the heat from the fire and sharing their usual evening cup of tea and a number of loving kisses, Clarisse decided to voice her fears.

After a particularly passionate kiss, Clarisse looked deeply into Joseph's darkened eyes, her fingers lacing with his, and he could see her mind was occupied. 'Clarisse what is it?' he asked; his brow furrowed with concern.  
'Nothing.' she said. He pulled her hand up and kissed it lovingly; his eyes remaining fixed on hers.  
'I've been watching you for many years and I know when you are troubled.' he said. Clarisse knew she could not lie to him, but she was embarrassed by her thoughts and feelings. She took a deep breath and then launched into it; her eyes remaining fixed on their laced fingers. 'I just wonder; am I enough for you? I cannot give you everything you desire and we have not even...' she paused. 'I fear you shall tire of me before we take that step.' she finished. He placed his hand on her jaw, lifting her eyes to his and placed a soft, sensual kiss to her lips. 'I shall never tire of you, Clarisse. It is enough that you have opened your heart to me and allowed me to love you.' he said; and on hearing these words and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Clarisse could not doubt him or his devotion.

They had many times danced around the word of love, their actions clearly demonstrating their deep feelings, but they had yet to declare those three little words. However, the approaching festive season; despite its promises of busy days, held hope of time alone to bask in their romance.

Christmas saw the return of Princess Mia and her mother; it had been decided back in the summer that the Princess would continue her schooling in America and return to Genovia for the holidays; although this decision was frowned upon by some members of parliament, and Clarisse missed her granddaughter terribly, they had agreed it was best for Mia and what her father would have wanted. After all, her culture as an American was just as important to her development as her learning her Genovian heritage.

On Christmas Eve, Joseph escorted "his girls" to the children's hospital and watched with pride as both were welcomed and adored by the children. He could not suppress his urge to charge forward when he saw the visiting "Santa" kiss Clarisse's gloved hand and whisper something in her ear; and he had to remind himself he was surrounded by children, and Clarisse would not thank him for making a scene over such a trivial everyday occurrence.

Whilst Mia was playing with the children, over-watched by other members of his team, Joseph accompanied Clarisse to the baby unit, and he saw the grief in her eyes as she spoke with mothers, some of whom would never take their children home. It was not until they had arrived back at the palace; Mia rushing to her suite to change whilst Clarisse returned to her office, that Joseph was able to ask her. As she sighed, looking out at her rose garden, he closed the door and approached her. 'Clarisse...' he said; causing her to turn and reveal her beautiful eyes shimmering with tears. He pulled her into his arms; and she felt so exhausted, so tired from hiding her emotions, that she allowed him to simply hold her and soothe her. 'I'm so sorry.' she said as she pulled back. He simply ran his thumb across her cheek; sweeping away her last few tears as he shook his head. 'Never apologise for caring Clarisse, that is why your people love you so much...That is why I...love you so much.' he said; his eyes fixing on hers to gauge her reaction, but as was always the way, a knock interrupted them and they pulled apart; Clarisse sweeping her hands across her face, trying to rid it of the signs of her recent turmoil. The door opened as Clarisse sat at her desk and Charlotte entered carrying some files. As Clarisse buried herself in her work, Joseph could not help but worry. He knew she was still disturbed by what she had seen at the hospital; thinking she was likely affected more than usual due to Mia's presence; a very real and physical reminder of her Philippe.

He was called away to the security hub and therefore by the time he was able to make his way to her suite for their evening tea, he entered to find her asleep on the sofa, the warm glow of the fire lighting her features. 'Oh my love.' he breathed as he looked upon her. He wanted to finish what they had started in her office, but now was not the time. She was exhausted and he could not bear to offer her anything but comfort right now. So he lifted her into his arms and she briefly awakened. 'Oh Joseph, I'm sorry I...' she started, but Joseph hushed her.  
'You need to rest my dear.' he said as he carried her to her bedroom where the bed was already turned down. 'Joseph, I...' Clarisse started sleepily, but he kissed her as he gently lay her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. 'Goodnight my love.' he said as he kissed her again; and her breathing deepened as she fell back to sleep.

On Christmas Eve, Mia was dressed in a white gown, her tiara adorning soft curls as she and Helen entered the ballroom together. Joseph waited by the entrance doors to the ball room and heard her approach, her heels clicking softly on the marble floors; and then he saw her round the corner, adorned in a beautiful midnight blue gown, her usual white silk gloves covering her hands and arms, her tiara sparkling in her blonde hair, sapphires and diamonds sparkling at her neck and ears; but her eyes out-shone them and her smile dazzled as she approached and took his proffered hand, allowing him to kiss her gloved hand before she was announced and entered the ballroom to begin the annual Christmas Eve celebrations.

Joseph watched as she danced with all of the members of parliaments before he claimed her for the final dance and they moved gracefully around the dance floor. The clock struck midnight and Prime Minister Motaz led them in a prayer prior to the National Anthem as Joseph escorted the Queen from the room.

As they reached her room, Clarisse dismissed her maids. 'I am quite capable of getting myself ready for bed. You both go and enjoy Christmas with your families.' she said.  
'Merry Christmas Your Majesty.' the maids both said with a curtsey before leaving her and Joseph alone. Clarisse looked at Joseph, smiling her brilliant smile. 'Would you mind locking the door? I'll be right back.' she said.  
'Of course.' Joseph said; and watched her retreat to her bedroom.

By the time she returned; now wrapped in her white dressing gown, Joseph was sitting in front of the warm fire, his jacket thrown over the edge of the couch and his bow tie hanging untied at his collar. She rounded the sofa and his breath caught at the sight of her as she sat next to him. He had no idea why he continued to react like this when he had seen her in many a vulnerable moment, but maybe now that she allowed his tender touch it made his heart react with more abandonment.

Clarisse took his hand and kissed his fingers as she sat beside him. 'I have something for you.' she said; and pulled a small box from behind her back, one of her precious red roses adorning the top. He gently placed the rose to his nose, inhaling lightly the sweet fragrance that reminded him of her before placing it aside and unwrapping the box. He opened it to reveal a pair of cufflinks adorned with a ruby and emerald rose emblem. He looked up at her. 'I want you to wear them at every formal event as a representation that whatever the world believes; however many men I am forced to allow into my arms, I am yours and yours alone.' she said, lovingly. He was speechless as he ran his finger over the jewelled symbol of his love. He closed the box and placed it aside to look at her; she was nervous about his reaction, so he eased her nerves with a loving kiss. 'I love them.' he said. Clarisse finally relaxed as he kissed her hand. 'I have something for you too.' he said as he began unbuttoning his shirt, which panicked Clarisse. 'Oh Joseph, I-' she started. He placed his hand on her own. 'Trust me.' he said; and she nodded before he continued to unbutton his shirt then pulled it open, revealing a tattoo on the left side of his chest. Clarisse examined it for a few minutes; the head of a beautiful red rose, a ribbon wrapped around it and connecting a crown topped key and heart shaped padlock; the top of which held their curled initials. 'Joseph, it's...Is it painful?' she asked; covering her shock with a logical question. 'No. I had it done ages ago...and fear not; no one knows what it means and no one has or will ever see it except for us.' he said. Clarisse had been brought up to be disgusted by such things; and recalled how his piercing had intrigued rather than repulsed her. She smiled and looked up at him. 'It's beautiful.' she said.  
'I want you to see how much you mean to me. It's a permanent representation of the love of my life.' he said; and their eyes met at his declaration. 'My darling, beautiful Clarisse I have been wanting to tell you this for so long. I have loved you since we met, I do love you, I am in love with you and will be for eternity.' he said. Her eyes were swimming with tears again; she was strong, she could face down the most powerful of adversaries, but his love and passion for her turned her into a weeping mess. 'Joseph, I love you too.' she said and his hand rested at her neck as he leant forwards and kissed her. She placed her hand against the beautiful representation of his love for her that now adorned his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart beneath her touch. They pulled away as the clock chimed midnight. 'Merry Christmas, my love.' Clarisse said.  
'Merry Christmas darling.' Joseph said and they started kissing again.


	10. Valentine

_Author's Note: Apologies for incorrectly updating this with the chapter from my other story. Here is the proper update._

 ** _No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Valentine**

Clarisse's eyes flickered open on that sunny February fourteenth, but as she sat up and properly came to, she gasped; her whole bedroom was covered in roses and she smiled as she spotted a small envelope and opened it to see a simple love heart upon a card.

As she went through her morning routine, she could not help but smile at her little surprise and even requested her ladies maids remain out of the bedroom; she did not want anyone to disturb her beautiful gift.

Clarisse was restless for the entire day and unable to concentrate. Joseph had not been to see her and when she questioned her, Charlotte informed her that Joseph was busy with security detailing for the Valentine Gala that evening.

Clarisse was soon being dressed, primed and perfected for the Gala. She was dressed in a beautiful burgundy evening gown with her usual long white silk gloves and sparkling jewellery and tiara. She sighed as she made her way to the limo with no sign of her Joseph and his confidence-inducing compliments.

Once inside the limo she could not stop her sadness from clouding her eyes. She had been so overwhelmed when she had awoken that morning to his gift and had expected his constant presence throughout the day, but she had not seen him once and her heart was breaking. The limo pulled away from the palace as she breathed deeply to steady her racing heart and clear her shimmering eyes.

When she saw that the limo was not heading towards town, but into the mountains, she started to panic. Then she spotted a small envelope on the bar and upon opening it she saw another small card with a love heart upon it. She turned it over to see two words had been printed; "Trust Me".

The limo pulled up outside the Royal Cabin and Clarisse waited. The door opened and she saw Joseph there, his hand held out for her. She smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to help her from the vehicle. She was alight with happiness as Joseph closed the door and she looked around the snow covered grounds of the royal cabin to see that they were alone. 'A couple of men at the gatehouse, but that's it.' Joseph said, reading her thoughts. She let out a shocked chuckle as he lifted her into his arms. 'What about the Gala?' she asked him.  
'Merely a cover my dear.' he said as they entered the cabin and he lowered her to the floor. 'This is your Gala.' he said; and she looked around as Joseph closed the door on the frigid air, to see the many lit candles and roses, petals adorning the floor. 'Oh my...' she said; her eyes shimmering with happy tears. She turned to Joseph. 'It's beautiful.' she said. He moved close to her, looking down into her eyes. 'Not nearly as beautiful as you.' he said.  
'I am dressed for a Gala.'  
'Are you disappointed?' Joseph asked. She smiled softly, her hand reaching to cup his face.  
'Not for a second. I am relieved and very happy to be here with you.' she said; and then both her arms were around his neck and they were soon kissing lovingly.

Joseph pulled back and ran his hand down her arm to her fingertips before leading her to a candlelit table. 'So you stayed away from me all day in order to arrange this?' Clarisse asked.  
'It was torture to be parted from you, but I wanted this to be special.' he said. Clarisse was shocked at her feelings as Joseph began to slowly remove her gloves and kissed her hands in turn. 'That's better. I know propriety demands you wear them in public, but I want to feel your skin against mine.' he said. Clarisse's breath hitched, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate following these words. 'Come my love.' he said; and pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit down. He poured the champagne for them both. 'I shall be right back.' Joseph said; and left the room briefly before returning with two plates of food. He placed them down before sitting in the chair next to Clarisse and raising a glass. 'To you, my darling.' he said. Clarisse smiled and raised her glass to his, touching the tip with hers. 'No. To us, my dear Joseph.' she said.  
'To us.' he agreed. They sipped their champagne and replaced the glasses in front of them.

They ate as they talked and then Joseph surprised Clarisse with a chilli chocolate dessert. 'Oh my...Joseph, this is incredible...' Clarisse moaned as the heated chocolate sauce tantalised her tongue. 'Did you make this?' she asked.  
'I'm a man of many hidden talents my dear.' Joseph said.  
'I should know that by now.'  
'I like to surprise you.'  
'You do indeed. Joseph, what you did with the roses in my room...it was the most beautiful scene to wake up to.'  
'I was so afraid of waking you when I was setting it up.'  
'I doubt I would have minded. I would likely believe I was dreaming.'  
'And you look like the loveliest of angels when you sleep my dear.' he said; causing her to blush. Then he stood and reached his hand out towards her. 'My darling, may I have this dance?' he asked; and she smiled sweetly before placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her up and close to him. He held her closer than he would ever dare in public and she rested her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing and comforting her. 'Did you carefully read that Gala invite my love?' Joseph asked her; and she looked up at him, her brow creasing in question. 'It finishes so late that you are to stay at the Royal Cabin in the mountains as it is closer than the Palace.' he said; a sparkle in his eyes as Clarisse smiled her beautiful, angelic smile once more. 'We're alone?' she questioned.  
'We are indeed.' he said. Clarisse's heart was racing at the many possibilities for the night that began dashing through her mind; and her eyes flashed briefly with her apprehension and fear of what Joseph may expect. Reading her thoughts correctly he kissed her brow and pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. 'I ask nothing of you Clarisse. All I wish for tonight is your company away from watchful eyes.' he said.  
'Joseph, you are an extraordinary man.' she said; and reached her hand up to cup his cheek before placing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

It was after eleven as Joseph tidied away the remnants of their meal whilst Clarisse had a bath in readiness for a relaxing night's sleep. He did not hear her enter the kitchen as he placed the last of the soapy dishes on the drainer; and was drying his hands as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing between his shoulder blades. He turned in her embrace to see her wrapped in her white silk dressing gown, her cheeks flushed from her hot bath. He could smell the scents of her bath oils as he held her close and they kissed sensuously. Clarisse pulled back from him and held his hand, pulling him from the room.

'Clarisse?' Joseph questioned as she led him into her bedroom. He did not want her to feel pressured into anything; and she could see the worry in his eyes. 'Joseph, my Valentine's gift to you is a promise that one day we will be together in every way...' she said. '...I am not ready yet, but I ask you to stay with me tonight. I wish to spend the night in your arms.'  
'You know I will grant all of your wishes that I have in my power to do so my love.' Joseph said; and he stepped forwards, his fingers lifting her jaw before he kissed her again.

So their first Valentine's together was ended with them sleeping side-by-side, Joseph's arm draped over her, and their hands entwined.

 _ **(If any readers have any "firsts" they would like to see for Joseph and Clarisse please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll see what I can come up with.)**_


	11. Sacrifice

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Sacrifice**

It was Queen Clarisse's birthday; and as such, the whole of Genovia had a holiday and celebrated in style. There was a parade organised during the day - at which the Queen would release her Honours List - and then parliament and the rest of the elite would gather at the palace for a birthday ball.

The morning of Clarisse's birthday was bright, and she knew she should be happy, but she could not escape her feelings of melancholy as she took her morning walk around her gardens. Joseph watched her from the balustrade, sensing her upset before descending the steps and approaching her. 'Good Morning Your Majesty.' he said as he reached her.  
'Joseph.' she said; and smiled softly.  
'Happy Birthday.' he said as he whipped a single red rose from behind his back and handed it to her. Clarisse deeply inhaled the floral fragrance and finally she had that beautiful relaxed and genuine smile Joseph longed to see. 'Thank you Joseph.' she said.  
'You'll have your main present later.'  
'Oh Joseph, you really need not have worried yourself. It's just a birthday. I would rather not think about it.'  
'Is that why you seem so sad my dear; because you do not wish to celebrate this day?'  
'Another year older. Yes, I have Mia in my life now, but...Joseph, sometimes I feel so old.'  
'Which would mean I am also old my dear.' Joseph said with a cheeky grin.  
'Fifty six.' Clarisse said sadly.  
'And still as beautiful as you were at sixteen; I would say more so...Now come; we have a parade to get ready for.' he said; offering his arm. Clarisse smiled as she placed her arm through his and allowed him to escort her back up to the palace.

An hour later and Clarisse descended the steps of the palace to see Joseph waiting by the car to take her into the city where her carriage for the parade awaited her. She was beautiful as always and when she reached him, he took her gloved hand and brushed his lips against the back of it. 'Beautiful.' he praised. She smiled her thanks and he opened the door for her to climb into the back of the car.

In the town centre Clarisse climbed into the open carriage and Joseph stood on the back behind her before the carriage began to move and Joseph's eyes were suddenly everywhere, looking for any signs of danger.

All was well throughout the parade - the crowds were happy, Clarisse was smiling and waving as the carriage moved through the streets. Then as they reached a stage, the carriage stopped and Joseph climbed down to help Clarisse from the carriage and up to the podium where she announced the people whom she would bestow an Honour upon.

Just as Clarisse ended her speech to loud cheers, Joseph felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. Something was wrong.  
He scanned the crowd.  
Clarisse was stepping out from the podium, her hand reaching for his and then he felt it; that moment of danger.  
His eyes searched the crowd as he moved closer to Clarisse; and then he saw the gun.  
He was in front of her before she knew what was happening; and saw a member of the public attempting to wrestle the gunman, but he knew in that moment that it was futile.  
His back was to Clarisse and he forced her backwards as the gun exploded and screams tore through the crowds.  
Pain shattered him and Joseph fell back - Clarisse falling with him.  
A car sped up to block Clarisse and Joseph from the gunman.  
Sirens sounded.  
Members of Clarisse's security were out of the car and by their side in seconds, but despite them trying to convince the Queen to get into the vehicle, she refused. Her eyes were on the shattered knee of her Head of Security. She looked into his eyes and gripped his hand. 'Joseph?' she said; tears filling her eyes. 'Your Majesty, it's not safe, we must get you back to the palace.' one of her security men said.  
'No. I refuse to leave him.' Clarisse said stubbornly.  
'The ambulance is on its way. We must get you out of harm's way until we know more about this attack. There could be more snipers.'  
'No!' Clarisse said, but she looked at Joseph as he squeezed her hand.  
'Go.' he said.  
'I can't leave you.' she said.  
'Please, I must know...I need you...to be safe.' Joseph implored. Paramedics rushed towards them and knelt down. 'Your Majesty!' one of them said; shocked.  
'His name is Joseph. Please help him.' Clarisse said.  
'We will do all we can.'  
'Your Majesty, we have to leave.' one of the security guards said again.  
'Clarisse, go.' Joseph begged; and Clarisse gently squeezed his hand before releasing it and allowing her security team to bundle her into the car.  
 **  
**Clarisse's view of Joseph was blocked by the paramedics tending to him; and then the car sped away. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she noticed the blood stains on her clothes; Joseph's blood. She was shaking, and it took all of her mind control to prevent her tears from falling. When she reached the palace she demanded solitude and retreated to the silence of her suite whilst the security team locked down the building.

As she sat in front of the fire fearing for Joseph, Clarisse recalled the first time she had seen Joseph risk his life for her.

She had been married for six months and had been outside the palace with Rupert to announce that they were expecting the heir to the throne in five months time.

 _It was nearly Christmas and the grounds were covered in pure white snow as Rupert and Clarisse stood outside the gates, flanked by their security team and in front of many flashing cameras as they announced Clarisse's pregnancy._

 _Joseph was nearby - as he had been since his introduction to the Princess - and just as Rupert thanked the press for their attendance anarchy rained down as Joseph jumped in front of Clarisse, saving her from the arrow of a crossbow that would surely have struck her in the abdomen and caused her to lose her child. Joseph was struck in her stead and rushed to hospital for surgery to repair the lung pierced by the weapon._

 _He was in hospital for a week before returning to the palace where Clarisse had been kept safely since the attempt on her life. It was only after much begging that Rupert finally allowed Clarisse out of his sight to visit her bodyguard in his room. She had closed the door to give them some privacy before approaching his bed where he was resting. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss to his head, causing his eyes to open and meet hers. 'Your Highness.' he said; and she sat down on the bed beside him, taking his hand. 'Joseph, thank you so. You've saved Genovia's future.' Clarisse said.  
'It was my duty.' Joseph said simply. He did not want his charge to know that he had been thinking mainly of her when he had jumped in front of her, not the heir. 'My baby is alive because of you.' Clarisse said.  
'I apologise that my negligence has left you unprotected.'  
'Negligence?'  
'It was my fault, Your Highness. You shall have my resignation as soon as I am well enough to leave.'  
'No!' Clarisse said forcefully, causing Joseph's eyes to meet hers again. 'You are not to blame. Neither myself or Rupert blame you. We are so thankful Joseph. Without you my baby - maybe even myself - would be dead. You saved us. You saved my life, Joseph.' Clarisse said; and tears slid down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe her tears away. 'This country - this world - needs you more than you can ever comprehend because you are too humble to realise your importance.' Joseph said.  
'I will be forever indebted to you.'  
'There is no debt Princess; your continued life is all the payment I seek.' he said; and lifted her hand to his lips. His lips on her skin felt wonderful to her; and different from any other's touch, but her jumbled thoughts did not linger as she felt the first kick of her child and placed Joseph's hand to her stomach, allowing him to feel the life he had saved. _

Clarisse was disturbed from her thoughts by her suite door opening and Charlotte entering with a tray of tea. 'Any news?' she asked as Charlotte reached her.  
'Joseph is in surgery Your Majesty. His knee cap was shattered and he requires an immediate knee replacement.' Charlotte informed her.  
'Make sure he has the best treatment. Whatever he requires he will have.' Clarisse said.  
'Yes ma'am.'  
'And once he is awake I wish to see him.'  
'Shades said the investigation into the attack is on-going. Parliament have you on lock down and will not lift it until they can be sure that your life is not at risk.'  
'Then if I cannot leave the walls of the palace I insist on speaking with Joseph by phone.' she said.  
'Understood.' Charlotte said before leaving the suite.

Joseph was on the operating table when suddenly a long beep sounded. 'His pressure's dropping.' the nurse said.

 _Joseph looked around him - all was bright and white. Everything brightened brilliantly and Joseph shielded his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Philippe standing in front of him. 'Hello Joe.' Philippe.  
'Philippe...you're...am I...' Joseph stuttered.  
'You're not dead. Just in limbo at the moment.'  
'At the moment?'  
'You can leave if you wish, but I must tell you that if you decide to return you've the chance to have everything you have ever dreamed.'  
'Your Highness?' Joseph questioned.  
'My mother. You have loved her always and she needs you and relies on you more than you know.'  
'I never wish to leave her.'  
'Go back to her Joseph and take care of her as you have always done.'  
'Philippe...'  
'And thank you for giving her the love she deserves; and for being such a support to my Mia.' _

'Pressure's stabilising.' the nurse said. A steady rhythm of beeps filled the room.

Clarisse was pacing in front of the fire. Something bad had happened; she could feel it. The doors opened and Charlotte entered. 'Your Majesty...' she started.  
'Oh my...What's happened?' Clarisse asked.  
'He is out of surgery Your Majesty.' Charlotte said; and Clarisse collapsed on to the sofa.  
'What else?' she said; seeing Charlotte's expression. She knew Charlotte was hiding something.  
'Joseph's blood pressure plummeted during the surgery. They nearly lost him.' she explained. Clarisse covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the sob as her eyes filled with tears. 'He is with his doctor at the moment, but wishes to speak with you soon. He also asked us to make sure you received your birthday present.' Charlotte said.  
'Oh, there's really no need.' Clarisse said. She had completely forgotten her birthday and did not really care about anything but knowing that Joseph was well. 'I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that this present cannot simply be placed in a cupboard until Joseph returns.' Charlotte said; and Shades suddenly appeared carrying a small fluffy white poodle puppy with a red ribbon attached to his collar. He approached his Queen and handed her a card and the puppy. 'We will leave you alone Your Majesty.' Charlotte said. As Shades and Charlotte left the room, Clarisse placed the puppy on the sofa and opened the card;  
 _My Darling Clarisse,  
Happy Birthday. I want you to have some company when I am unable  
to be with you. He requires a name from his Queen; and may I suggest  
one that would befit a Royal Pup?  
Forever your devoted servant, Joseph x  
_Clarisse sat back and the puppy rolled over against her leg. She stroked him, and as he licked her hand she chuckled lightly. 'Hello my little Maurice.' she said.

Later that night Joseph was awoken by a soft touch to his head and opened his eyes to see his beautiful Clarisse. Surely this was another dream. 'Clarisse?' he said; waiting for this apparition of his angel to disappear into the darkness, but he felt the gentle pressure of her hand against his. As his senses caught up with him and he registered the glow of the lamp light and the dark sky outside, he pulled himself up. 'Clarisse, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe.' he said. Clarisse perched beside him on the bed. 'You have nothing to fear. Shades is outside the door and my segregation was lifted an hour ago.' Clarisse informed him.  
'The gunman?'  
'Someone with anti-American views. My punishment for giving Genovia an American Princess. He had hoped that by assassinating me long before Mia was of age to take the crown that he would eliminate her claim to the throne...The police are certain he was working alone.'  
'Clarisse, I am so sorry.'  
'Joseph, you took a bullet for me. If anyone should be apologising it is myself.' Clarisse said; her eyes filling with tears. Joseph placed his hand to her cheek, gently sweeping her falling tears away with his thumb. 'Darling.' he said.  
'I couldn't help thinking about the crossbow incident and how even then you were there, putting my life before your own.'  
'I must confess something to you my dear...' he said; and Clarisse tilted her head in question. '...I had already fallen for you when I took that arrow.' he confessed.  
'Oh Joseph.' Clarisse managed through her tears. Joseph lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her skin. 'My darling Clarisse, I shall always put your life before all others - including my own. You may think I save you, but from the day I met you, you have saved my life. Your goodness, kindness, strength, tenderness, tenacity, your passion...you made me a better man in so many ways.' he said. There were a few moments of silence as he continued to sweep her tears from her cheeks. 'Although; with regard to you I would probably commit the worst of acts to protect and save you...That diplomatic immunity really comes in handy.' he said with a smile.  
'The doctors said it could take you six months of therapy before you can work again.' Clarisse said.  
'With the right incentive my love it will take less.'  
'Joseph, I will not have you injuring yourself further for me.'  
'And I refuse to leave your side.'  
'Then what do we do?'  
'You kiss me and tell me how your canine bodyguard is settling in.'  
'Maurice. Oh Joseph, he is perfect. I apologise for my rudeness. I should have thanked you straight away, but-' she was cut off by his lips upon her own for a gentle, quick kiss.  
'Now, as the doctor and you no doubt will insist on light duties upon my return I will take his training in hand to ensure that added protection when I cannot be with you.'  
'You Sir, should be concentrating on your own wellbeing for once.'  
'You Madam are my first concern...always and forever.' he said with a smile, but that dropped at Clarisse's returned seriousness. 'Joseph, please know that I cannot bear the thought of losing you. Life without you is unthinkable and terrifying.' she said.  
'Then know my love that it is the same for me. Without you I may be able to exist, but I could never live. You're everything Clarisse.' he said.  
'I love you Joseph.'  
'And I love you my darling.' Joseph said; and kissed her hand again.


	12. Comfort

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Comfort**

Clarisse was sitting at her desk signing some documents when Charlotte entered the room. 'Your Majesty.' she said; causing Clarisse to look up. 'I thought you would like to know that Joseph has returned.' Charlotte informed her.  
'Thank you Charlotte.' Clarisse said; but she could see there was something else. 'What is it?' she asked. 'He insisted on walking and he collapsed. The physician is tending to him now, but I thought you would like to know.' Charlotte told her.  
'I appreciate it. I will go to him immediately.' she said; and stood, placing a document on one of the filing trays before leaving the room.

Upon reaching Joseph's room, Clarisse was greeted by the physician opening the door. 'Your Majesty?' he said; surprised. Clarisse entered the room.  
'How is he?' she asked.  
'Stubborn.'  
'Nothing changes.' Clarisse said with a chuckle.  
'He has a stick to help him get around, but his knee just isn't strong enough at the moment. I tried to tell him that when I offered him the wheelchair to transport him from the car to his bed.'  
'Joseph does not take kindly to being told what to do I'm afraid. I apologise if he was too harsh with you. He can be hard to handle sometimes.' she said.  
'No need to worry Your Majesty. He has plenty of painkillers and a physiotherapist will be here tomorrow to start his treatment. In the meantime-'  
'I shall take care of him.'  
'Your Majesty, I'm sure there's someone else-'  
'Nonsense. Joseph has taken care of me more times than I can count and he deserves the same from me.'  
'You truly are magnanimous Your Majesty. If there is nothing else you need.'  
'No. Thank you for your time.' Clarisse said; and the doctor left the room. Clarisse spotted Charlotte as the door opened. 'Charlotte, please arrange for mine and Joseph's dinner to be brought here.' she said. Charlotte nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Clarisse approached Joseph's bedroom and quietly entered to see the soft lamp light illuminating his pale features. He was sleeping and clearly exhausted. She saw the strong painkillers on the cabinet beside him as she approached; and as she looked down at him, she recalled the many times he had taken care of her over the years. One time in particular stood out in her mind though.

 _Rupert was away and as such, Clarisse was sitting in on a session of Parliament; Joseph stationed by the doors as usual. As was tradition, Clarisse closed the session before leaving, Joseph's hand at the small of her back as usual; but just as they were nearing the front doors, Clarisse stumbled and Joseph stepped forwards, taking her arm. 'Your Majesty?' he questioned; noticing her ghostly-white features. Clarisse gripped the edge of a nearby table. 'Joseph, something's wrong...' Clarisse said; fear lacing every syllable. 'Come, my Queen, we need to get you back to the Palace. I will call ahead for the doctor to be waiting.' he said.  
'What if-'  
'Let's not worry about that now. Can you walk?' he asked her. She attempted a couple of steps, but was soon gripping his arm as pain shot through her. 'Propriety be damned.' Joseph said; and lifted her into his arms. The driver knew immediately that all was not well, and Joseph requested he call ahead before he helped Clarisse into the back and climbed in beside her. 'Clarisse?' he questioned gently as the car began to move. She curled her arms around her, doubling over in obvious agony. He lowered the partition of the limo. 'Radio the police car ahead; we need to hurry.' he said; and soon they were speeding ahead, with the flashing lights of the police escort leading the way._

 _Joseph was pacing the living room of Clarisse's suite when he heard her cries of pain and anguish coming from the bedroom. He approached the door, but stopped; he could not interrupt, no matter how much he wished to comfort her. There were several minutes of frustrated pacing before the doctor finally left Clarisse's suite and Joseph looked at him for an explanation. 'Her Majesty said I may confide in you.' the doctor said.  
'Is it that bad?' Joseph asked.  
'She was pregnant.'  
'Pregnant?' Joseph questioned with a frown.  
'A good ten weeks I'd say. She didn't know.'  
'You said was?'  
'She is miscarrying I'm afraid. She has refused to let anyone but yourself near her though. I've sedated her for the moment, but this is extremely painful and traumatic for her. She will need your support to get through this.'  
'What can I do?'  
'Just keep her comfortable.'  
'How long will it last?'  
'With how far gone she was, I'd say a week, maybe more. I will be back tomorrow to check on her.'  
'Thank you.' Joseph said. Following the doctor leaving, Joseph made a call to the security hub and to Clarisse's personal assistant with the news and also requested the King be sent for before heading into Clarisse's bedroom. She was pale, clammy and curled up in a ball. He could make out a number of towels beneath her, poking out from the cover; and he placed a gentle kiss to her head as he reached her, causing her eyes to flicker open. In a flash her arms were around him and he was sitting beside her, allowing her to bathe him in the tears of her pain and grief. 'I've sent for Rupert.' he told her in hopes it would calm her, but she pulled back and looked up at him. 'I've failed him.' she said; causing him to frown. 'I'm losing his child, Joseph.' she said. Joseph framed her face, the pads of his thumbs sweeping her tears away. 'Clarisse, you haven't ever failed anyone. You're perfect.' he said; and kissed her forehead. As he pulled away their eyes were fixed, but then Clarisse was suddenly writhing in pain, struggling to contain her screams as Joseph held her sobbing form._

Clarisse recalled that moment between them that had been broken by her agony. She had seen it in his eyes and felt it within her own heart; the moment she knew of his love. As she bent to press her lips against his head in a light kiss reminiscent of his all those years ago, his eyes flickered open. She pulled back as he managed to haul himself up and she readjusted his pillows so that he could rest against them. 'I apologise for appearing before you in such an casual manner.' Joseph said, but Clarisse sat beside him. 'You apologise for that again and you will be sorry.' she said, forcefully, causing him to smile at her feistiness. 'How do you feel?' she asked.  
'Whatever pain relief that doctor has given me is having a very negative effect on my coordination.'  
'Well, I'm sure it will calm down with time.' Clarisse said; and she felt her heart sink. Joseph saw the shadow pass over her features as her beautiful smile faltered. 'Clarisse, please don't continue blaming yourself for this.' he said.  
'I can't help it. Joseph, if I had lost you-'  
Joseph kissed her to silence her. 'Darling, I am alive and we are together. I promised long ago that I would never leave you and I do not intend to break that promise.' he said.  
'I was thinking about one of the many times you were there for me...' she paused and held his hand. '...when I lost my baby.' she said.  
'I'm sorry you had to re-visit that terrible time.'  
'You never left my side, not for two weeks. Even Rupert did not stay with me that long. Initially he was kind and loving; he couldn't do enough for me, but he grew bored and frustrated. He hated me losing his child.'  
'Darling, you have to forgive yourself. It was a tragic event, but it wasn't your fault.'  
'Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant with Philippe?'  
'Of course.' Joseph said; his other hand sandwiching hers.

 _Rupert had already experienced the wrath of Clarisse that day and was locked up in his office, but her dark mood was spreading quickly through the Palace; and upon his return from a brief trip, Joseph was shocked at the dark atmosphere. He quickly dropped off his luggage in his room before heading towards her office, desperate to see her after being parted from her; but as he reached his destination one of his security colleagues was passing. 'Be careful. She's like a bear with a sore head today.' he said. Joseph would have retaliated on her behalf, but he was immediately unsettled. If Clarisse was in that bad a mood that it was affecting everyone around her then it usually meant there was something significantly wrong. He therefore ignored the warnings and headed for her office, knocking before entering to see she was (unsurprisingly) alone. 'What now?' she demanded; not looking up. 'I just wanted to let you know I had returned.' he said; and she looked up at the sound of his familiar and calming voice. 'Oh Joseph, I'm sorry.' she said; and he could see her eyes beginning to swim with tears as he approached. He took her pen from her hand. 'What-' she started.  
'You need some fresh air. Come, let us take a walk amongst your beautiful flowers.' he said; and offered his hand, which she accepted with a resigned sigh. _

_The gardeners scattered in all directions as Clarisse and Joseph headed towards "their" gazebo, clearly desperate to avoid her temper. Joseph let her remain silent, convinced she would confide her problems in time. As they reached the gazebo, he plucked a white rose from a nearby bush and handed it to her; causing her to smile softly and tears once more to swim in her beautiful blue eyes. 'Clarisse-' he started, but she turned from him and climbed the steps before approaching the bench and sitting down. Joseph observed her as he approached; she was different, almost close to breaking point and he was immediately frightened. She looked up as he reached her. 'Joseph I am so scared.' she said. Joseph dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes levelling with hers. 'Tell me.' he insisted; ready for some heart-shattering, life-changing news. 'I'm pregnant.' she confessed. Immediately he understood; she was terrified following the loss of the baby last year. It had taken the King months to convince her that they needed to try for another child; that Pierre could not be an only child under any circumstances. 'Does the King know?' he asked.  
'No. I found out yesterday. You are the only one other than the Doctor who knows of this.'  
'Does the doctor know how far along you are?'  
'Six weeks, give or take.' she said; and then her tears fell as her eyes met his. 'Joseph, I can't lose another, I can't go through that again.' she said. Joseph swept her tears away.  
'Clarisse, you will not lose this child.'  
'How can you sound so certain?'  
'Because you my Queen will go on light duties. I'm certain the King will feel the same. I will be there for you every step of the way, Clarisse. I promise I will not leave you.'  
'I've missed you.' Clarisse confessed.  
'And I you.' Joseph said; and gently kissed her hand._

'You were there always. Every craving, every whim, you never left.' Clarisse said.  
'And despite my advice you refused to tell the King until you had hit the twelve week point.'  
'I remember you getting angry when he tried to make me attend parliament in his stead when I was eight weeks. You told him either to attend himself or re-schedule and that I was too delicate to handle such a stressful situation.'  
'And he didn't even question what I meant.'  
'He told me later that day that you were too overprotective and I was forced to remind him that's what he paid you for.'  
'It seems you were just as protective of me.'  
'Despite your efforts, I didn't relax properly until I heard Philippe's cries. I had been so terrified I would lose him...Fate is cruel.' she said sadly; and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. 'Fate took him anyway.' she said.  
'But not before he left his legacy...your granddaughter.' Joseph reminded her.  
'Our Princess.'  
'Clarisse, did you and Rupert try again after Philippe? I know you often dreamed of having a daughter.'  
'He insisted two was enough. I wanted a daughter, but I was relieved to be honest; and I have long been at peace with the decision to stop at my two boys...And as you said; we have our Princess.'  
'And she adores her grandmother.'  
'Joseph, thank you for always being there. You put up with so much, but you never gave up on me.'  
'Never an option my Darling.' he said; and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.  
'Our dinner will arrive soon.' Clarisse said.  
' _Our_ dinner?'  
'It is my turn, dear Joseph, to take care of you.' Clarisse said with finality; the glint in her eyes daring him to argue with her. 'Very well. I could not ask for a better nurse. Maybe you could give me a bed bath.' he said, hopefully.  
'I believe your medication's strange effects do not seem to have worn off quite yet.' Clarisse said with a dazzling smile and a sparkle in her beautiful eyes.


	13. Tender Loving Care

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Tender Loving Care**

Joseph was as stubborn and determined as ever and Clarisse was growing exasperated at his behaviour, especially after receiving a call from the doctor telling her he was attempting to rush through his physical therapy sessions. She ended the call and headed toward the gym where Joseph was. 'Is this really necessary?' she heard him demand.  
'Yes Joseph, it is very necessary after such a strenuous session.' a woman's voice said.  
'I have to get back to work.'  
'I'm sure Her Majesty is being well taken care of.' the woman insisted.  
'She most certainly is.' Clarisse said as she walked through the doors and into the room. Joseph looked up to see her stern gaze. As Clarisse reached him she saw that the therapist was moving an ultrasound scanner around his knee. 'Are you being difficult?' Clarisse asked Joseph with a slight smile. 'I just want to be back on my feet guarding my Queen as I should be.' he said.  
'With all due respect it was guarding your Queen that got you into this state.' the therapist said; and Clarisse's heart jumped at the harsh comment. 'I think that's enough for today thank you.' Joseph said; moving his knee away from the therapist.  
'You should finish your treatment.' the therapist said.  
'I am finished.' he said.  
'Your Majesty, will you-' the therapist started.  
'I said I'm done.' Joseph said as he lowered himself from the bench before limping out of the doors into the garden. Charlotte entered the room. 'Charlotte, could you show the therapist out please? Thank you for your help.' Clarisse said before following Joseph's path out of the room. She found him on a bench in the garden and sat beside him. 'Joseph-' she started.  
'I will not have anyone criticise my actions when it comes to you.' he said. She could see his anger.  
'Joseph, I have much broader shoulders than many believe.'  
'You have beautiful shoulders.' Joseph said with a smile.  
'Flatterer.'  
'Don't pretend her comment didn't upset you. I saw it in your eyes.'  
'Because she's right.'  
'Yes and I will guard you to my last breath and beyond.'  
'Joseph, the doctor called me and said your physical therapy is very important. I need you to concentrate on getting well again.'  
'I have the best incentive.'  
'Maybe there is something your Queen can do to help.'  
'What did you have in mind my love?'  
'Meet me at the pool side tonight at nine.'  
'The pool?'  
'Nine sharp.' she said. 'Now I must get back.' she headed back into the palace, Joseph watching her with the greatest of love and admiration in his eyes. She had always had such an amazing capacity for tenderness, love and compassion.

 _A few weeks after recovering from the recent crossbow attack on his young, pregnant charge, Joseph was a step behind Princess Clarisse as she walked down the cobbled street of the city centre greeting her people who were lining the streets in their hundreds for a glimpse of the Royal couple._

 _Rupert was a way ahead as the Queen stopped. A little girl, no older than four, was attempting to break through the barrier. Security guards endeavoured to approach, but Clarisse held her hand up and looked at Joseph, who immediately took the hint and approached the barrier._

 _The mother picked up her child and passed her to Joseph, allowing him to help her cross the barrier. He placed her down on the ground and she shyly approached Clarisse, causing the press to work their camera flashes into a frenzy as Clarisse knelt down to greet her. Clarisse spoke with the child who handed her a small bunch of pink flowers. Joseph felt his heart melt as he watched her with the little girl. Then the excitement of the press could not be contained as Clarisse stood before lifting the child into her arms and re-approaching the barrier. Joseph was close by, but kept the distance she preferred so as not to create unnecessary tension. Clarisse handed the girl to her mother and immediately the girl was whispering excitedly. 'She said you are a lovely and beautiful Princess, Your Highness.' the mother said. Clarisse smiled and thanked her before allowing the child to kiss her cheek. It was that photo of the Princess being kissed by a small child that graced the front pages of the papers and magazines over the following days and weeks._

 _As was usual with the press, there were some comments about her endangering the life of the heir to the throne by lifting the child. However, Joseph allayed her fears on the afternoon after she had read that particular criticism._

 _He had found her in the greenhouse, tending her flowers and tears flowing from her crystalline eyes. 'Your Highness.' he said tentatively after finding her. She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes shadowed with grief. They walked amongst the flowers as Clarisse explained her feelings. They eventually reached a bench and sat together; and then Joseph covered her hand with his. 'Clarisse, there will always be vultures in this life you've been thrown into, but how you deal with those vultures is what will make you stand out as the true lioness you are.' he said.  
'A lioness?' she asked with a light laugh.  
'Yes. Magnificent, protective, the strongest and bravest of the Pride.' he explained.  
'You see all that?'  
'And your people do too. Watching you with that child was a true gift, Clarisse; and it endeared you to your people even more. They love you for your kindness and your approachability. They do not need a rich, self-centred Monarch, they require a compassionate leader who will protect them just as a lioness protects her Pride.' he said.  
'Thank you Joseph.'  
'And as for the baby...' he started, causing her to look up at him. Joseph was the only one other than herself to call her unborn child a baby rather than an heir. '...all I saw was a young lady with an extraordinary capacity for love who is more than ready to be a mother.' he said. Clarisse felt her fears settle. Joseph was right as usual and she was again grateful that he was guarding her. He was the lion of the pride; strong and powerful, but equally protective. 'Thank you Joseph.' she said; and squeezed his hand to show her appreciation._

At nine that night Joseph approached the outside pool and was aghast as he saw his beautiful Clarisse lapping back and forth in her full understated, but racing-heart-inducing swimsuit. He approached the end of the pool towards which she was swimming, and as she reached him, she looked up. 'Well Sir Joseph, are you just going to stand there gawping or would you care to join me and start your therapy?' she teased as she sat on the steps leading into the pool.

Joseph was stunned, but in a second had regained his composure and was soon unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes fixed on Clarisse. As he stripped down, the heat between the two increased, the sparks of their attraction sizzling. 'The cameras?' Clarisse enquired.  
'All off. We will not be disturbed.' he said. Once down to his shorts he slowly entered the water. 'So Doctor, what did you have in mind?' Joseph asked her.  
'Sit on the steps.' Clarisse said; and he lowered himself whilst she moved around so that they were facing each other. Then - before he was ready for it - Joseph felt those elegant fingers of hers beneath his knee and their eyes were fixed as she straightened and bent his leg beneath the warm water. 'Clarisse...' he said. His voice was husky, low and barely more than a whisper. Her fingers felt better than those of any therapist. 'How does that feel?' Clarisse asked.  
'Amazing.' Joseph said as she lowered his leg once more. He reached for her fingers to still her movements before lifting her hand to his lips and then before she knew what was happening, he was moving towards her and she backed up, moving into deeper water. She then tipped her head back, laying back against the water and paddling backwards into the deep end, towards the pool edge, whilst Joseph followed, his knee-pain easing with each stroke through the water. Clarisse was working miracles on his injury. She was against the end of the pool, the water lapping around her as she trod water and he reached her. He placed one hand against the edge of the pool behind her head and his other hand gently gripped her waist beneath the water. The thin material of her suit was eliciting all kinds of thoughts and feelings for him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his body pressed against hers beneath the water. His lips caressed hers in a devastatingly passionate kiss as their hearts raced and their bodies heated the water around them.

Clarisse was wrapped in a pale blue towel dressing gown - the Genovian crest on the left hand of the breast - as she entered her suite, followed by Joseph who was again fully dressed so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

Clarisse turned to watch as he approached her, pleased to see he was no longer limping. 'Joseph...' she said with a smile; her eyes sparkling. 'There's very little pain.' he confirmed. Her eyes filled with tears and Joseph felt his heart ache at her emotions as he recalled the cruel words of his therapist. He placed his hands at her neck and looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. 'You are a miracle worker...You are my miracle.' he placed his lips tenderly against her forehead and then the tip of her nose before capturing her lips in a delicate and loving kiss.


	14. Anniversary

_***Author's Note: Apologies for the long absence, but I've been busy moving.**_

 _ **No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Anniversary**

Clarisse continued to attend to Joseph's injury with water therapy, and he was thrilled to feel the positive effects of her attentiveness. He reluctantly agreed to continue his other therapy out of his love for her. Clarisse was finding the pool sessions leaving her confused as to how far she was letting their physical relationship progress. She loved Joseph so much and wanted to give herself to him, but she also wanted to wait until she could commit to him fully; but would she ever? She played everything over in her mind. What if something were to happen that prevented them from taking that step? She knew she would regret it forever. She just questioned whether she would regret taking action more.

It was closing in on the Independence Day celebrations and Mia flew in with her mother and Patrick, plus Michael and Lily, so Clarisse had a full house and a full schedule.

On the evening of the ball, she was dressed in a beautiful pale blue ball gown and she sought out Joseph as she and Mia entered the ballroom together, but was disappointed to see Shades in his stead. The dancing started and Clarisse was kept on her feet with many partners before Mia alerted her to look behind her.

Tears filled Clarisse's eyes as she saw Joseph walking towards her, unaided and dressed to the nines. He reached her and they bowed and curtsied in turn before Joseph took Clarisse in his arms and began to slowly turn her about the room. 'Joseph...' Clarisse said quietly.  
'Clean bill of health thanks to the attentions of a very special nurse.' he said with a smile.  
'I would say your nurse deserves a thank you. How ever should we repay her?'  
'I have some ideas.' Joseph said, eliciting a quiet laugh from his Queen.

As time ticked by to a late hour, Clarisse bid her subjects and peers goodnight before Joseph escorted her away from the ball. As she passed her by, Clarisse told Charlotte to inform her lady's maids she would not require their services any further that night.

Reminiscent of the previous year, Joseph took Clarisse's hand and slid her arm through his before escorting her up the stairs to her suite. Joseph closed the suite door and followed Clarisse down the hall. 'Would you like a drink?' she asked him.  
'Already taken care of my dear.' he said as she reached the living room and stopped short at the scene before her. There were a vase of roses on her coffee table along with a chilling bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes. 'Joseph...' she said; but she was lost for words, so he approached and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. 'This evening marks-' he paused as he felt her breath hitch, fighting tears. 'Our Anniversary.' she said before turning in his arms; his hands skimmed down her arms and came to rest at her waist. 'Our Anniversary.' he said with a smile as he took both of her hands in his and lifted them, kissing them each in turn. 'Clarisse, you know that I have loved you for so long. You are extraordinary; and a year ago you made my dreams come true. I adore you, my love.' he said. Clarisse pulled her hands from his and placed them at the base of his neck, stroking her elegant fingers up to his jaw line before reaching up to kiss him.

Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as she deepened her kiss. Her skirts rustled against him, awakening his senses from this beautiful dream as he forced himself to pull back from her. Her eyes remained closed as she revelled in this blissful moment, and Joseph could not help but lightly stroke his thumb over her lower lip. She opened her eyes to look at him. 'Joseph, I...' she stopped and her eyes closed as his fingers caressed her neck. She looked up at him again. 'I have to confess something.' she said. Joseph felt his heart contract a little; what had her so tightly wound that she was struggling to use one of her greatest powers - communication? 'There is something you have to know.' she said.  
'Clarisse, you can always talk to me about anything.' he said. Clarisse lifted his hand to her mouth, brushing her lips tenderly against his fingers before looking up at him again. 'The day we met I was so scared, but so determined to go through with the arrangement that I ignored the intrigue you sparked within me. Rupert was a dear friend and I loved him as such, but our partnership was always - and remained until his death - just business. Producing heirs makes it seem so seedy now, but it was a business partnership and nothing more.'  
'I know my Darling.'  
'Joseph, I had to give myself to Rupert on our wedding night. It disturbs me to think on it now, but it was like a seal on a contract. Afterward I cried myself to sleep. My peers were all jealous of my becoming a Princess and I had no right to be miserable when there were so many worse off than I, but I had hoped something so personal could have been more. It should have been a gift to someone I loved.'  
'Clarisse, we cannot change the past.' Joseph said with his usual understanding.  
'No, you're right.' Clarisse said; and spread her hands upon his chest as she looked up into his eyes. 'I can't change the past, but I can act on the present and future.' she said. Joseph was looking into her beautiful, crystal blue eyes and seeking understanding. 'Joseph, I love you.' she said.  
'And I you.' he said.  
'I want to give you more. If I could give Rupert such a precious gift out of duty then I should be able to give myself fully to the man I love.' she said; her fingers flicking the buttons of his shirt open. He took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. 'Clarisse, I would never presume to expect anything from you.' he said.  
'I know, and you are one of the few men I've met who does not. You see me for me, not just a decoration.'  
'What makes you beautiful is so much more than meets the eye Clarisse.' he said, but stilled her hands as they resumed undressing him. She looked up at him intently. 'Joseph, my Philippe has been dead for over a year now. My baby boy is gone and he shouldn't be.' she said.  
'I know my love.'  
'Life is too short to waste time, to waste moments like this. I will not carry any more regrets on my shoulders. If something were to happen that would separate us then not doing this would be my biggest regret.' she explained.  
'I will never leave you, Clarisse.'  
'Then my dear Joseph, I ask you - even if it is just for one night - make me yours.' she said.  
'Are you sure?' he asked as his fingers played at her neck.  
'Certain.' she said; and sealed her declaration with a promising kiss.

 ** _*Author's Note: If you would like a follow up M Rated chapter please send me a PM_**


	15. The Morning After

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 _ ***There is an M-Rated bonus chapter set between the last chapter and this one.**_

 **The Morning After**

It was barely after sunrise when Joseph stirred and looked down at his sleeping Queen; the comforter wrapped around her naked form, her beautiful bare shoulders uncovered. He watched her lovingly, his heart constricting with the love he was feeling.

Clarisse stirred and her eyes fluttered a few times as she woke. She looked up at Joseph and smiled before snuggling into his arms. Joseph's arms wrapped around her, pulling her in closely as he kissed her head and her fingers brushed the curled hairs on his chest before she slid them across to the tattoo, circling the pattern lovingly. 'I love this.' Clarisse said.  
'The tattoo?' Joseph enquired.  
'Yes of course, but I mean this moment. How I wish we didn't have to hide.' she sighed.  
'As do I my darling; and one day we won't have to hide.'  
'Your heart is racing, Joseph.'  
'Fear of losing you my dear.'  
'Lay those fears to rest. I am yours now; wholly and completely.' Clarisse said; and her beautiful eyes sought his. '  
My beautiful Clarisse, my heart was yours the moment we met.' Joseph said; and their lips met, caressing lovingly and slowly, sealing their declarations with promise of a positive future.

Joseph's hand swept down Clarisse's neck and then her arm before he laced his fingers with hers as he gently rolled them to rest above her.

Before she could get lost in the headiness of the moment, Clarisse placed her palm against Joseph's chest, easing him back. 'Sorry.' Joseph said.  
'Never be sorry, but I think we should avoid giving the maids something to gossip about for the remainder of my reign.'  
'Then my dear, I guess I should retire to my own chambers and have a very cold shower.' he said with a smile.

Clarisse was overwhelmed by his passion and love for her as they shared a final kiss before the cold air of duty shocked her skin as Joseph left her bed.


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **Apologies for the months of delay. I've had some major personal changes to deal with, which has meant me focusing on other things, including my writing projects in preparation for sending to agents. So, I'd just like to let you all know that I am currently working on new and exciting chapters.**_


End file.
